The Lies You Hide
by Primrue
Summary: Cormac wants to talk to Hermione in hopes of hearing the truth. Finally.


Weasley was staring at her again and Cormac had to resist rolling his eyes. Anyone in the Gryffindor tower (and other students outside their house) could see the boy had feelings for Hermione Granger, it had been obvious for years. And yet . . .

"Won-Won, would you mind passing me the pumpkin juice?"

Granger's eyes grew hard and she tried to ignore Lavender Brown giving thankful kisses to her boyfriend at the end of the table. Potter—who sat next to them— had his gaze drift to the ceiling, his lips a thin line of discomfort, and Hermione's plate threatened to soon break under pressure of her knife.

The youngest Weasley threw an apple at the couple's heads. "It's a public space, you animals!"

"Ow! Ginny—" Weasley started, but stopped when Hermione finally stood up to leave. He followed her movements with his mouth open, like words tried to make their way out to her but didn't know how to proceed.

His loss, thought Cormac and drained his goblet before going to follow her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Hermione exited the girls' bathroom, her shoulders were dropped, as if weary and tired. Vulnerable. But as soon as she spotted him they immediately tensed. "What do you want, McLaggen?"

Cormac smirked. "Well, to be called Cormac, for starters."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to pass him. He reached a hand out.

"Actually—I was hoping to speak with you." He was relieved when she stopped, though he did his best to hide that. "About the other night."

Tearing out of his grasp, Hermione snorted. "I think you've spoken enough for the both of us."

"I was only attempting to make conversation."

"You were only attempting to look pompous and narcissistic."

"I thought you'd want to get to know me better. How are you to do that if I don't talk about myself?"

"What makes you think I actually wanted to get to know you?" Hermione snapped, and then put a hand to her mouth in horror.

The smirk from before came back. "Finally," said Cormac.

"Finally what?"

"Finally _this_. Honesty. You only agreed to be my date to Slughorn's party to use me and make Weasley jealous. Admit it."

Hermione's cheeks got red and to his surprise she looked ashamed. "I didn't—"

"Yes, you did," said Cormac. "And I knew all along and went anyway."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do you think?" he asked, daring to move a hand to trail gently up and down her arm.

Hermione gave it a glance and swallowed. "You never asked me anything about me, you know."

"That's because I already know all I need to know about you."

She managed a laugh. "That's the most absurd defence I've ever heard. And would you remove your hand, please?"

Cormac pouted but did as asked and even took a step back. "Absurd or not, it's my defence. All I've learned about you, Hermione, I like."

She frowned. "We never even spoke before this year."

Cormac shrugged.

They were silent for a second or two, and then Hermione spoke again, "You only think you know me."

Cormac raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

Hermione crossed her arms defensively. "I . . .I'm not . . ." She sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you talking about the 'Confundus'?" He watched in amusement as her eyes widened. "Come now, Granger. How else do you think you got my attention?"

"You're not angry?"

"Oh, I'm still furious. Don't think I'll ever forgive you for it, to be honest."

Her brows knitted together in obvious confusion. He found that he liked making her feel that way. "Then why . . .?"

He smiled and leaned in as if to whisper a secret. "Because it was the first time I saw that you weren't what you would have other people think you are. _You_ , Hermione Granger, are a puzzle. And a pretty hot one at that."

She blushed.

He chuckled. "You break the rules, but you make others follow them. You scold people for disobeying authority, yet you don't hesitate to act out your justice on others. You roll your pretty eyes at me, but when we're in Slug Club you love being part of the elite and having yourself recognised for your accomplishments."

"At least I'm there for my own accomplishments and not because my uncle is big within the Ministry," she retorted. "And you're doing all the talking again."

"If you want to talk, then talk. I'm not stopping you."

She bit her lip. "Hogsmeade. The next Hogsmeade weekend."

Cormac refrained from jumping in joy. "I'm very available."

She made a move for him to step away and he did, giving her some space. She righted the shoulder strap on her bag. "I still think you're a troll."

"They're big and strong," Cormac tried.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look before she walked away. But . . .and there it was— the but of the situation that he had waited for: Hermione turned her head to look at him one last time. When she found him looking back she quickly faced forward again, her big hair moving with her. She might think him a troll still, _but_ Cormac believed she was coming around.

 _I really am amazing_ , he thought and smirked.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

A/N: Just a little thing that popped to my mind yesterday. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
